Champion
by AquaSonic
Summary: Pokemon AU: Pkmn trainer Ryuko Matoi and her scizor Senketsu must face the challenge of eight gyms, the elite four, and finally the champion to gain supreme recognition. But nothing ever goes smoothly and she is met with the evil company COVERS and the organization Nudist Beach to deal with. Not to mention the battle that decides the fate of the world. Can't anything be simple?
1. Chapter 1

Wooh new story! By the way, reviews are the only way I can really get inspiration and I will probably be asking for suggestions in the future! And now is one of the times... The title is really lame. Any suggestions?

**Warnings: **minor language I guess? And should I just remove the cuss words instead of censoring it?

**Spoilers:** pretty much all of Kill La Kill (too lazy to specify...)

**Reminders: **THIS IS AN AU! JUST BECAUSE IT'S IN THE POKEMON WORLD DOESN'T MEAN IT HAS TO FOLLOW EVERY THING! For example:

1. Every person can only have one pokémon- if they catch another one, they have to set the first one free

2. Seeing as there is only one pokémon allowed, there is no HMs required—people can travel via trains/boats

3. Pokémon and their master can communicate/understand each other sorta telepathically, but only after they create a bond

**Disclaimer: **Is this even necessary?

Yeah that's pretty much it.

**EDITED 8/2/14**

* * *

"DAMMIT SENKETSU! YOU WILL GET IN THIS POKEBALL RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE-"

The red beam of light that came from the pokeball missed the agile scizor by a foot or so seeing as he had dodged with nonchalant ease. Senketsu landed on the back of a wooden chair, giving his owner a bored glance. _Is that all you got?_

Ryuko screamed in rage. "OH COME ON!" she shouted in exasperation. "SENKETSU! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! I HAVE TO BE GONE IN-" she glanced at the clock on her bedside table. "Well f*ck me sideways, I'M ALREADY LATE! JUST GET. IN. THE STUPID. BALL!" With every word, she tried to get the scizor into the small ball, each attempt failing. Every time he dodged, he knocked another piece of furniture onto the ground. The ground was already littered with fallen books and half-broken chairs. He looked at Ryuko. _I don't care. I'm not getting into that little cramped hell hole._

"Fine!" The almost-trainer sighed in defeat and slumped onto a small pile of dirty clothes she was too lazy to pick up from the floor. "You win!" she surrendered, running a hand through her bedhead. "Go without the f*cking ball, see if I care..." She put her head into her hands. Feeling a bit of sympathy, Senketsu landed next to Ryuko, looking at his owner. _I thought you were late?_

"AHHH SH*T! YOU'RE RIGHT SENKETSU! I'M NOT EVEN CHANGED YET!" Flinging off her yellow bunny pajamas (Senketsu turned away- mainly to protect his eyes), she tossed on a black long sleeved shirt and tugged a pleated black skirt onto herself. While messily tying a red cloth under the low collar of her shirt, she grabbed a long metal case filled with her belongings and raced out the apartment, the straps of her white sneakers unfastened and flapping around. Senketsu trailed after her. After hastily locking the door, Ryuko sprinted through the small town, one destination in mind—the pokémon lab.

Ryuko didn't think she ever ran so fast in her life. Her legs should have been burning but the adrenaline prevented her from feeling anything other than determination. Of course, Senketsu didn't have any trouble keeping up, seeing as he could fly. Damn bug.

Bursting through the door, she screamed "I'M HERE! I'm here…" while panting and bending over, supporting her weight on her knees. Her scizor followed shortly after, looking unimpressed at Ryuko's exhaustion.

One of the lab assistants looked up from his work while pushing the colorful glasses up his nose. "Ah, Matoi-san, you're here…" he glanced at a nearby clock. "If not a little late…"

"Yeah, yeah" she panted and rolled up the sleeves of her shirt to the elbow. "But I'm here right? So let me get my license and be out of here!"

"Ah, about that…" he looked back down at his work. "No can do. Since you're late, you missed the time and now are illegible for a license for another…" he pondered this for a moment "let's say three months."

Ryuko's mouth dropped like a stone. In fact, she practically broke her jaw as it crashed to the floor. "B-but I—You can't—I mean—THREE MONTHS?" she looked at him in disbelief. "No no no no no this can't be happening, I've been waiting for this my whole life!"

"And what's three months to a life?" the assistant asked.

"You can't be serious…" she trailed. She suddenly snapped to Senketsu. "This is all YOUR fault, nasty little bug. If you had just gotten into that f*cking pokeball, I could have been…" _A trainer _she thought miserably.

Senketsu stayed silent.

The assistant had been watching the interaction with an amused expression. "Well you obviously want this badly. And you've been waiting for this for, hmm, 16 years?" She nodded in confirmation. "Well then, I suppose 15 minutes shouldn't have enough to ruin a whole life…"

Ryuuko finally caught on and her eyes widened with a newfound hope. "You mean—"

"If anyone asks, you did _not _get your license from Mikisugi."

She gasped, and if she had been a squealy girl, she would have squealed. "OH THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME OH MY GOSH SENKETSU THIS IS FINALLY HAPPENING!"

"Woah okay. First you need to fix your clothes. They're a little..." Mikisuigi looked at her up and down. Ryuko, finally getting a chance to worry about the state of her attire, looked down at herself and flushed a bit. Since she was in such a rush, she neglected fastening all the clips and straps that her too-big clothes needed to stay up. Therefore all her clothing were sagging and dropping in really weird (if not embarassing) places.

"Ah, right..." She quickly buckled the straps connecting her shirt to her skirt (to keep it from falling past her butt) and secured a black strap around her chest.

"Now that that's fixed, you'll have to fill out the basic information, you know, age, height, date of birth, etcetera. Then you get your picture taken, receive a pokedex, and your good to go. Oh, and you have to pay the license fee." He looked at her. "You _do _have the fee, don't you?"

She scowled from the ground where she was fixing the straps on her shoes. "Of course I do! I've been waiting my whole life, how could I _not _know there was an entry fee?" she reached into her metal case and pulled out a wad of cash. "There you go. Cold, hard cash."

Mikisugi stared at her for a bit, pushed his glasses up, and handed her the forms. She completed them (name, age, birthday, pokemon, etc.) in no time and was racing out the door as soon as the red pokedex had touched her fingertips.

The lab assistant stared at her fading figure as it disappeared out the door. He smirked, pulled off his glasses and slicked his hair back with his hand. "Well, this'll be quite interesting."

"Can you believe it Senketsu?" the pair walked on route 301, heading away from the town. "We're finally official trainers!" She fingered the shiny red pokedex in her hand and looked ahead. "First we have to defeat the eight gyms, beat the elite four, and then the champion…" Her smile faded as she said _champion _and her gaze went to her feet. Senketsu's eyes softened for his trainer and he looked down with her.

"Champion…" she whispered. With newfound determination in her eyes, her head snapped back up and she clenched her fists. "Satsuki…" she growled, "I _will _defeat you."

* * *

Yay new story in action! What did you think? Any suggestions or requests or questions on the plot? Ask away!


	2. Chapter 2

My chapters are so short *cries* attempting to make them longer.

Anyway my lovely readers, I am in a crisis and I am open to any suggestions to plot, character/pokemon, or anything else. PLEASE HELP ME AHKDFLKSA;S

Should I be descriptive in pokemon battles? Because it's not really plot related and personally when I get to fight scenes I just skim over them so...

By the way, Chapter 1 has been edited. I just added some clothing descriptions. I've also decided that it's just Ryuko who can understand her pokemon. Make her seem crazy :D

Thanks for reading!

* * *

"I SPY WITH MY LITTLE EYE, A TRAINER! LEEEEET'S BATTLE!"

"Eh, I'd really rather not."

"PREPARE FOR DE- wait, you can't just _decline _my battle declaration!"

Ryuko looked at the short kid in front of her, who was animatedly talking about kicking her arse with the new pokemon his dad had given him. _What a weirdo, _Senketsu raised an eye(brow) at the kid.

"Okay, look kid, see it as a favor- I turn you down so you don't have to cry about your defeat later. See?"

"HA! AS IF _THE _MATARO MANKANSHOKU CAN EVER BE DEFEATED BY A _GIRL! _PREPARE TO TASTE THE THUNDER!" He grabbed a pokeball from the back pocket of his ripped jean shorts. "EAT 'UM UP, GUTS!" In a flash, a pink snubull had come out of the pokeball and landed in front of the Mataro kid.

"Dude, I have things more important than this. Let's go Senketsu." Ryuko turned her back to Mataro and began walking away. Senketsu looked back at the kid then turned to follow his trainer.

"Ara? What's this? Too scared to fight me? I can see why!" He smirked cockily, flashing his blue sunglasses to the sun. "A trainer who can't even put their pokemon in a pokeball would _never _be able to fight me!" The snubull, Guts?, agreed with a snort.

Something in Ryuko snapped. She froze and slowly turned around, a dark aura emanating from her being. Glaring at the now trembling figures, a sinister smile formed on her face as she began to tower over the duo. "Huh? Care to call me _incompetent _again?"

"Haha, no ma'am" Mataro gulped. Guts shook his head enthusiastically in agreement.

"Didn't think so," Ryuko smirked. "Come on Senketsu. Let's go."

Senketsu just sighed. Sometimes... just, sometimes...

"MatAROOOOO!" a voice from the distance boomed.

"AH!" Mataro jumped up from his crouched position on the ground, his snubull mimicking his actions. "It's sis! RETREAT!" He took off with Guts at his feet, dust trailing in a cloud behind him.

"Huh, wonder what that was about," Ryuko looked to Senketsu for suggestions. He just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head a bit.

Suddenly, a silhouette could be seen coming straight at them at an alarming speed. _Watch out! _Before Ryuko could react, Senketsu had flying tackled her to the side to avoid collision. The figure skid to a stop where Ryuko had just been standing before getting knocked over by her partner. Muttering thanks to Senketsu, Ryuko got up to her feet and helped the scizor up. "Hey! What's your problem?"

"SORRY!" The dust dispersed a bit and the duo could now see that it was a girl, possibly around the same age as Ryuko. "Have you seen a boy? He's really short, has his hair up, and blue sunglasses!" She waved her arms about. "I've been trying to find him for_ever!_"

"Oh, yeah, he was just here a second ago." Ryuko blinked at the strange girl. Her hair surrounded her face, sort of like a bowl almost.

"Thank goodness! Could you tell me where he went? I must CRUSH HIM INTO LITTLE PIECES!"

Alarmed by this sudden personality change, the trainer stepped back a bit. "Err, I uh don't really know..." _if I should tell you _Senketsu finished for her. She just glared at him.

"Oh well. I'll just find him later." The girl reverted to a happy smile. "That's right! I'm Mako Mankanshoku! You are?"

"Ryuko... Matoi..."

"Well Ryuko! Say, why do you have a red stripe in your hair?"

Senketsu snickered in the back. This Mako girl was quite the amusement.

"Uhh, well I guess I just like it that way." This was pretty awkward. Not many people really asked why a certain section of her hair was red, they just stared.

"I do too!" Mako bounced back. She finally directed her gaze to Senketsu who stiffened when she looked at him. "Oooh, a scizor! You don't see many of those around here. You must not be from around!"

"I guess you could say that," Ryuko replied. "His name's Senketsu."

"Woaah, what a cool name!" This girl was way too excitable.

"So, whachya doing on 301?" Mako asked while brushing off a little dust from her blue pleated skirt and the cloth tied around her collar. Her white t-shirt seemed a little unfitting for early spring. _Isn't she cold? _Ryuko wondered.

"Oh, I'm going to the town near here. I want to challenge the gym there."

"That's where I live! Let's go together! I can show you around!" Mako grabbed both Ryuko's and Senktsu's arms and began dragging them down the dirt road, her brother totally forgotten.

"Wha- no, it's alright, we can go alone! We don't want to bother you!" Her grip was like iron!

"What? Nonsense, this isn't a bother! In fact, it'll be fun!"

_Well, it was nice knowing you, Ryuko._

"Senketsu! You're supposed to supportive! Don't talk like that!"

"What did he say?" Mako looked back with a puzzled expression.

"Hmm? Oh, well umm... how should I put this, uh" Ryuko thought a bit. At this point they had stopped and Mako was looking at the trainer expectantly. "Don't think I'm crazy because I'm not," Ryuko warned, finally thinking of what to say, "but I can understand Senketsu. I don't really know why, but I've always been able to understand ever since we were together."

Mako looked thoughtfully at Ryuko and Senketsu, who was staring back with the same expression as Ryuko had. "Okay," she accepted cheerily and started dragging them to the town again. "WAIT! She abruptly stopped, causing the two she was dragging behind to fall forward from the momentum. "I should let my pokemon out too. You let your's out of the pokeball so I should grant my pokemon the same freedom!"

"Actually, he just wouldn't go into the ball..." Senketsu looked smugly at his trainer.

But Mako would have none of it. She tossed a pokeball onto the dirt in front of her a munchlax came out. "This is Croquette!" the schoolgirl presented with a smile. Croquette let out a shout of agreement.

"Oh, I see..."

"SO LET'S GET GOING!" Mako once again commenced dragging her victims to the town, only this time with a munchlax strolling along with them.

* * *

"We're here!" Mako cheered. Croquette did a little happy dance.

"FINALLY!" Ryuko groaned and collapsed on the grass in front of the WELCOME TO: 2 STAR BOKU out of exaustion. That journey was just way too long and she did not care to reenact it. _Ryuko _Senketsu got her attention. Of course _he _was okay and not tired one bit. _What's 1 star mean? Is it the quality of the town?_

"Hey, what does the one star part mean?" Ryuko echoed Senketsu's question to Mako. She stopped jumping up and down with her munchlax.

"You mean you don't know?" she seemed seriously shocked. "Well you aren't from around so I guess it makes sense you wouldn't know." Mako activated teacher mode. "The number of stars a town has represents its status in strength."

"Oh, so like the strength of the gym?"

"Exactly!"

"How does the ranking work?" What a weird system. Senketsu seemed puzzled with her.

"As you know, there are eight gyms. Every town with a gym is a two star town while any town without one is a one star. The league is a three star building complex since every one of the elite 4 are ranked 3 starred."

Ryuko stared at the town in front of her. The small red roofs seemed to burn her eyes in the light of the sunset. "What about the champion?"

"The champion has no star. They say she's above all stars." Mako waved her hands in a way that suggested she was trying to act spooky, but was epically failing.

"Above all stars huh…" Ryuko slowly brought herself up and turned to Mako. "In that case, I'll have to shoot her down." The trainer smirked in challenge.

"Ooooh?! You're going to challenge the champion?!" Mako's eyes almost bulged out comically in shock.

"Not only that—I'm going to beat her and take her title from her," Ryuko declared, determination burning in her blue gear eyes.

Mako whistled, impressed by this seriously ambitious dream. "But first you have to beat the eight gyms, right?"

"Yeah," Ryuko nodded in the affirmative. "So let's go now!" She shouted, fist pumping the air.

"ALRIGHT! But first—" Mako's stomach made a loud rumbling noise. She looked down at it then back at Ryuko, "DINNER! Ryuko, wanna come over?"

She looked at Mako who was practically trembling with excitement. "Your parent's won't mind?"

"Not at all!" she confirmed. Croquette made a noise in agreement.

_It is getting late, _Senketsu reasoned. The sun was already halfway past the horizon. _Besides, I _am _pretty hungry, _he added thoughtfully.

Ryuko sighed in defeat. "Well, I quess it wouldn't hurt…"

"Yay!" Mako and Croquette both jumped in happiness. "This way then! Follow me!"

* * *

The two humans and two pokémon stood in front of a small red-roofed house with cream colored walls. The garden was pretty well tended to, Ryuko noted. Bushes were neatly trimmed and various vegetable patches were spread across the small expanse of grass. _What a nice house_, the trainer thought, half impressed and half jealous. Her house had never been this… homely.

Senketsu looked at his trainer with a bit of sympathy. He flitted next to her in a comforting manner.

Mako whipped out a key from her sock and jammed it into the key hole. It gave way with a loud click and she slammed the door open screaming "I'M HOME!"

"Ah, Mako, welcome back!" a woman said back as she stirred something ominous looking in a huge pan over the fire. The light pink apron around her waist gave her a very motherly feel and with her hair up she looked barely over twenty. Ryuko highly suspected she was actually the sister, judging by the youthful appearance.

"Oh, Mako, you're back," a bespectacled man said, lifting his head from the newspaper he was reading at the table. His wide girth took up at least half of one side of the table. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Ryuko! We met on the road. She wants to challenge the gym here." Mako and Croquette walked further into her house and walked up to the lady. "What's for dinner?"

"Mystery croquettes! I'm glad I made a lot seeing as you brought a friend over."

Ryuko, who had not stepped away from the doorway yet, looked at the lady. "_Mystery _croquettes?"

"Yep! Mom's croquettes are the best!" Mako sang and raised her hands into the air in happiness. Her munchlax let out a shout of ecstasy. Oh, so she _was _the mom.

"Err, yeah, but what's in it?"

"We don't know! Silly Ryuko, it's called mystery for a reason!"

_Ew. _Ryuko agreed full heartedly with Senketsu.

"Oh yeah, hehe, silly me…"

Just then, a bang could be heard from the hallway and a pink snubull crashed through a door. "Wait for me Guts!" a voice behind it could be heard. Mataro ran through the door Guts had rammed open, in hot pursuit of his partner. He chased him past the doorway when he suddenly skid to a stop and did a double take. "AH! IT'S YOU!" the boy screamed and pointed at Ryuko. She bat his finger away from her face.

"Yeah, it's me," she grumbled. She proceeded to glare down at him. "Got a problem?"

"No ma'am!" he squeaked and ran after Guts.

"Ryuko, do you have anywhere to stay for the night?" Mako's mom had asked from the kitchen.

"Now that I think of it, no," Ryuko looked at her feet. Where _would _she stay?

"You could always spend the night here," the man who Ryuko assumed was the dad suggested.

"Yeah, we have some extra beds since dad works at the pokémon center here and they let his take all the old or broken ones!" Mako offered.

"Well, I suppose I could," Ryuko said slowly and thoughtfully. "Only if you don't mind, of course," she hastily added.

"Of course not!" Mako's mom chided. "We would be glad to have you over," she smiled. "Besides, dinner's almost ready, and you wouldn't want to miss out on these!"

"Oh, yeah, of course not," Ryuko laughed hesitantly. Senketsu visibly shuddered.

* * *

As they sat around the table with a huge plate of croquettes stacked in a mountain as tall as Ryuko herself, Mako's mom introduced herself as Sukuyo and her dad introduced himself as Barazo.

"Please, call me Sukuyo," she smiled sweetly at the trainer.

"And call me Barazo," he had said, winking and giving Ryuko an encouraging fatherly smile.

Ryuko's heart panged at the kind, parental smiles. Senketsu slid a bit closer to her from where he was sitting.

"So Ryuko," Barazo had started, his words muffled from his full mouth. "Where 'ya from?"

Ryuko, who was also stuffing her face with mystery croquettes alongside the rest of the family, paused to answer. "Up north," was all she managed before diving back into her croquette. They were surprisingly good. Even Senketsu had to agree.

"Oh, what are you doing all the way down here then?" Sukuyo asked. She ate a bit slower and without as much gusto as the others.

"I'm here to challenge the gym," the trainer somehow fit the words in between bites. "I want to challenge the champion."

"Haha! Have fun with that!" Mataro mocked. "The champion hasn't been defeated in 3 years! I heard no one's even managed to get her pokémon tired!"

Ryuko clenched her jaw a bit and she slowed her eating down a notch. _Ignore him _Senketsu advised, looking at Ryuko in warning. _Don't do anything rash._

"Ryuko can do it!" Mako defended while simultaneously drowning in her food alongside her munchlax. "I believe in her!"

The trainer turned to Mako, startled that someone whom she had just met almost 6 hours ago could trust in her that much. "Thanks Mako," she smiled. _I guess that's what a friend is…_

* * *

Ryuko could hear the loud snores from her hosts through the walls, surrounding the silent night air with hearty snuffles. She lay in a spare (squeaky) bed in the guest bedroom, staring at the dark ceiling above her. Senketsu was leaned against the side of her bed with pillows scattered on his still form. He stared at the wall in front of him in thought.

"First day, Senketsu," Ryuko muttered sleepily, "and already I made a friend."

_Yeah… _the scizor agreed tiredly. _She seems quite likable._

"Her family's nice…"

Of course his trainer would focus on the family. Seeing as she had none.

_Yeah… _he said again.

"Tomorrow, we get the first badge," she whispered, turning onto her side and closing her eyes. "First thing in the morning."

_Yeah…_

* * *

The trainer panted and clutched his knees, sweating profusely. He gaped disbelieving and silently at the figure above him, then at his fainted pokémon. He couldn't believe it—he had worked so hard for so long, honed is pokemon's skills to the finest point, even defeated the elite 4! But he was KO'd—in 1 hit.

Satsuki stared down at the panting trainer from her perch with a bored expression. Her lucario did likewise to the fallen blastoise at his feet.

"Pathetic," she finally spat and turned away and walked to the back. The lucario followed and leapt up onto the high platform. The champion sat in her throne, her lucario on her left side, standing ever so dutifully. She sighed apathetically. "If only there was a challenge, but none of the challengers these days are even slightly interesting…"

She allowed her mind to wander and found herself thinking of a girl with a single red highlight. The champion smiled to herself. "Now _that _would be interesting."

* * *

I think I'm abusing the line break... ah well


End file.
